1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a simple, cost-effective procedure for repairing damaged keyways. More particularly, the invention permits restoration of damaged keyways by placing an insert formed from stop-weld material such as carbon into a damaged keyway, placing weld material around the insert and removing the insert to present a properly formed repaired keyway.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Keyways are often the first area of a shaft or like part to be damaged by wear. Parts having keyways therein are typically made of exceptionally hard material in which new keyways normally cannot be cut. Accordingly, the conventional practice has been to simply discard such damaged parts, which is obviously uneconomic.
A number of methods for restoring worn metal parts have been proposed in the past. In general, however, such previously disclosed methods have not been directed to or usable for the formation of a keyway or other void in a hardened metal part. Patents illustrating previous restoration methods include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,006,064, 3,487,530 and 729,154.
A number of methods using stop-weld material in the fabrication of metal parts have also be disclosed. None of these patents, however, disclose the use of a formed insert to restore a damaged part to its original configuration. Patents illustrating the use of a stop-weld material include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,159,043, 2,498,275 and 3,834,800.